Ending Zecchou DAYBREAK
The ending song of the Bakumatsu Rock Anime. The full album will be out on Aug 27, 2014. Song: Zecchou DAYBREAK By: ULTRA-SOULS (超魂團) Sakamoto (Kishou Taniyama), Shinsaku Takasugi (Tatsuhisa Suzuki), Kogorou Katsura (Showtaro Morikubo), Toshizou Hijikata (Toshiyuki Morikawa), Souji Okita (Kensho Ono) The character colors are: Ryouma, Shinsaku, Katsura, Hijikata, Souji Short Version: Full Song: Lyrics Romaji (Short) = Zecchou no kankaku to Tsumugidasu merodi Kurai kumo wo kirisaite Rock you! Makka ni somarikitta Rekka no you na itami Juu teion hibiku beesu Kizamu doramu biito Uta wa kisen na kurashi Bacchi koi ni youi shuurei Seijaku no kokoro ni Netsu wo sosogikomu Furueru tamashii Kuchibiru Kamishime Kanzen Kuraimakkusu Kakinarase Soshite Zecchou no kankaku to tsumugidasu merodi Sou motto motto Kanadete ekusutashii Iei iei Ongaku to wa nanda Tanoshindeikou ze Nagareru chishio ga Kakemeguru Sennu kazashita kobushi wo Kibou ni kasanete Shinjidai e hanate Yoake no mukou ni aru jounetsu wo |-| English (Short) = At the peak of my senses The melody that I begin to spin Cuts through the dark clouds Rock you! Being fully dyed in red A pain that was like a raging fie The heavy low tone resounding base The engraving drum beat The song lives on all ranks, coming together in a simple beauty A heat is poured into my silent heart As my soul trembles I bite at my lips Strum The perfect climax And then, at the peak of my senses, the melody that I begin to spins That's right More and more Playing the music in ecstasy Yay! Yay! What is music? Let's have fun! The strong emotions that flow within our body rush about The fist that I held out in the batte, becomes hope once more The passion that's on the oher side of the daybreak, emits into a new age |-| Romaji (Full) = zecchou no kankaku to tsumugidasu merodii Kurai kumo kirisaite ROCK YOU makka ni somarikitta rekka no youna gitaa juu teion hibiku beesu kizamu doramu biito uta wa kinsen ni fure shibashi koe ni yoishire seijaku no kokoro ni netsu wo sosogikomu furueru tamashii kuchibiru kamishime kanzen CLIMAX kakinarase soshite zecchou no kankaku to tsumugidasu merodii sou motto motto kanadete ECSTASY yeah "ongaku to wa nanda" tanoshinde ikouze? odoru kaze ni nosete yoake no mukou ni aru jounetsu wo mukashi no jibun to wa okashii hodo chigatte konnan norikoete yatto kitsuketanda kousa suru hachou minagiru chikara ni genkai VOLTAGE bakuhatsu sunzen saido zekkyou no ittaikan umareta haamonii mou chotto gutto awaseru SYMPATHY ten ni kazashita kobushi wo kibou ni kasanete shin jidai he hanate tsunagaru tomoni mita shinnen wo nounai de hazeru kaminari myou ni honki na shoki shoudou kotoba erabi mo shinchou ni natte kimi no kimochi subete kono te ni toru youni subete ga hitotsu ni naru youni yorokobi mo kanashimi mo ikari de sae mo "jiyuu" toyuu na no moto de kagayakidasu soshite zecchou no kankaku to tsumugidasu merodii sou motto motto kanadete ECSTASY yeah "ongaku to wa nanda" tanoshinde ikouze? nagareru chishio ga kakemeguru ten ni kazashita kobushi wo kibou ni kasanete shin jidai he hanate yoake no mukou ni aru jounetsu wo |-| English (Full) = The melody spins at the peak of my senses Tearing through the dark clouds, Rock you The guitar has been dyed deep red, it's like a raging fire The low tone of the bass echoes And mixes with the drum beat This song touches the heartstrings and the voices briefly become intoxicated Pouring the heat onto the silent hearts As my soul trembles I bite my lip Strumming to the perfect climax And now The melody spins at the peak of my senses So play more and more to the ecstasy yeah "What is music?" Isn't it where you have fun? It dances on the wind A passion that is beyond daybreak My old self was strange and different After overcoming the difficulties, I finally realised this Crossing the wavelengths The strength is overflowing At the voltage limit, on the verge of exploding Again Scream together, give birth to harmony We'll be brought together by the sympathy The fist you held up to the heavens has become full of hope again, a new age has begun Have faith in your closest companions Inside my mind bursts open like thunder The initial impulse is unusually serious Choose your words with caution Your feelings Take them all into your own hands So that everything will become one Joy and Sadness and Even anger The name of "freedom" will shine down on them And now The melody spins at the peak of my senses So play more and more to the ecstasy yeah "What is music?" Isn't it where you have fun? It flows quickly through our veins The fist you held up to the heavens has become full of hope again, a new age has begun A passion that is beyond daybreak [[Category:Music]